Resonansi
by Ryn-s
Summary: Hujan dapat meresonansikan kenangan masa lalu. Masa lalu itu berharga.


.. Resonansi ..

By: ME.. ^^

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU! Out of character (because I'm not Kubo-sensei :D)**

**Maybe typos, ****Flashback on****, point of view by Kuchiki Rukia ^^**

**And many more~**

**Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

.

..ryns..

.

.

Akhirnya, awal musim hujan datang! Hallo, namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku memang sebenarnya lebih suka bulan Desember. Karena, bulan itu bulan yang tepat untuk renungan kilas balik dan pengharapan, Desember adalah akhir tahun. Tapi, sesungguhnya bukan hanya itu. Desember bisa setiap hari hujannya. Walaupun itu hujan salju. Ya! Aku suka hujan, _ngefans_ sepertinya. Tidak tahu juga apa alasannya, selama empat tahun aku sendiri bertanya-tanya. Aku senang melihat hujan, mataku berbinar, mulutku tersenyum lebar sampai sempat dianggap aneh oleh temanku. Tapi, entah mengapa hati ini belum bisa senyum selebar mulutku. Itulah yang membuatku belum menemukan alasan mengapa aku menyukai hujan.

Mungkin karena aku belum pernah merasakan hujan yang sesungguhnya. Benar-benar merasakan tetes air yang menerpa tubuh ini, merasakan hembusan angin membelai tubuh ini. Ada tiga hal tentang keinginanku mengenai hujan. Aku ingin sekali berlari di pinggir pantai sehabis hujan, pasir basah pasti lembut sekali kemudian melihat matahari terbenam walaupun yang terlihat hanya lembayung jingga saja. Aku ingin sekali main apa saja di lapangan bola saat hujan deras agar dapat melihat awan hitam sampai puas. Aku ingin sekali naik sepeda tanpa rem di jalan menurun sehabis hujan_, _huaa pasti rasanya keren _banget_!

Ya, itu semua memang belum pernah aku rasakan, sampai akhirnya tiga tahun yang lalu aku baru tahu alasan mengapa aku menyukai hujan. Mulutku, hatiku bisa tersenyum lebar dengan derajat yang sama, haha. Bahkan otak ini bisa melayang jauh sekali kalau melihat hujan, sejauh tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisuke-ojisan tinggal di Karakura. Waktu itu bulan Juni! Aku sedang berlibur atau mungkin bolos sepertinya selama seminggu, bosen saja sekolah. Please jangan dicontoh, tapi boleh saja untuk mendahulukan libur semester. Dan, tentu aku pergi ke rumah Kisuke-ojisan. Yoruichi-neesan senang sekali aku datang, Yoruichi-neesan adalah anak tunggal Kisuke-ojisan. Dia cantik, tinggi dan rambutnya lurus panjang sepunggung, suka sekali mengucir kuda rambutnya. Berbeda denganku yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambutku juga lurus namun lebih pendek dari Yoruichi-neesan. Besoknya, Yoruichi-neesan mengajakku untuk berkenalan dengaan teman-temannya dan ingin main bersama juga.

Teman Yoruichi-neesan ada lima, laki-laki semua! Ada satu perempuan anak kecil, adiknya Hitsugaya-san. Dia cerewet sekali, namanya Yachiru, dia maksa untuk minta boncengan sepeda dengan Yoruichi-neesan. Dulu memang kami suka sekali main sepeda. Nah, karena Kurosaki-san sudah berboncengan dengan Abarai-san, Kojima-san dengan Asano-san. Akhirnya, Aku diharuskan berboncengan dengan Hisugaya-san. Dan, ternyata aku harus duduk di depan! Karena tidak ada untuk berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aduh, Rukia dan Toushiro baru kenalan saja sudah main boncengan sepeda!" Langsung saja, aku jadi bulan-bulanannya Kurosaki-san. Aku ingin pulang! Yoruichi-neesan dan Yachiru juga hanya senyum-senyum saja. Si Hitsugaya dengan tenang masih terus melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya.

"Eh! Sudah sampai nih." Yoruichi-neesan berteriak dan mengerem dahulu. Kami berhenti di tempat sepi sekali, lalu turun dari sepeda untuk melewati portal yang tertutup. Sepedanya dimiringkan agar bisa masuk juga.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi penasaran.

"Ini dulu rencanya ingin dibuat gedung 25 lantai, tidak tahu juga gedung apa, mungkin apartemen. Kalau jadi nama gedungnya adalah Menara Kiramoto, sayangnya batal dengar-dengar bangkrut kehabisan dana. Karena lapangan parkirnya luas dan tidak ada yang jaga juga, kita biasa main sepeda disini." Abarai-san semangat sekali menjelaskannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba langsung lari menghapiri sepedanya untuk bermain bersama yang lain.

Aku masih diam melihat gedung setengah jadi dihadapanku, penasaran. Dan, berhubung aku masih sebal karena tadi, aku ingin coba naik. Dari pada disini digodain terus bareng Hisugaya. "Nee-san! Ini gedungnya bisa dinaikin tidak?" tanyaku sambil teriak.

"Bisa, sampai paling atas juga bisa." Jawab Yoruichi-neesan sambil terus main sepeda.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya baik, dia tidak pernah menanggapi ocehannya cowok-cowok itu. Dia juga terlihat ehm tampan. Rambutnya putih pendek spiky, lalu kulitnya putih layaknya warga Jepang biasa, matanya begitu tajam dan indah dengan warna turquoise, hidungnya memang biasa saja, tingginya proposional untuk kelas tiga SMP. Dan sepertinya akan lebih cocok jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama, Toushiro.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai dilantai tiga. Terlihat dari angka 3 yang ada disetiap tiang beton di lantai ini. Tunggu dulu, aku melihat satu sosok laki-laki di pinggir lantai. Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, mungkin saja ada hantu. Ingin teriak memang bisa terdengar sampai bawah, lagi pula aku belum pernah mendengar hantu Jepang laki-laki yang seperti ini. Akhirnya aku sok berani mendekat.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku ini manusia." Baik, satu kalimat itu berhasil membuatku nyaris mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Toushiro?!"

"Ya, Kuchiki." Niatnya aku naik keatas sini sebenarnya ingin menghindar dari ocehannya para laki-laki itu. Nah, kalau mereka tahu aku dan Toushiro ada disini hanya berdua, bagaimana? "Panggail aku Hitsugaya. Jangan Toushiro." Toushiro bicara lagi dan kali ini mengajak jabat tangan, sebagai warga negara yang sopan aku pasti membalas jabatannya.

"Kamu tidak main sepeda, Toushiro?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Toushiro mengendus pelan. "Kalau sedang kesini aku memang lebih suka naik, lagi pula sepedaku dipakai Yachiru. Dia yang suka main sepeda." Aku hanya angguk-angguk saja sebagai formalitas. "Kamu kenapa naik kesini?"

"Engh? Oh ya. Penasaran." Jawabku dengan tampang orang bodoh.

Toushiro tersenyum, tipis. Wah, walaupun senyumnya tipis sekali. Tapi, aku akui itu senyum yang manis. "Medung ya." Ucap Toushiro.

Aku cepat-cepat melihat kearah langit. "Iya!" aku senang sekali, beharap agar turun hujan saja. "Bagus sekali, awannya."

"Suka?" tanya Toushiro.

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Aku suka kalau hujan. Oh iya, Toushiro. Gedung ini puncaknya masih jauh ya?"

"Hanya tinggal dua lantai lagi."

Aku bingung. "Katanya 25 lantai? Sekarang kita berada di lantai tiga 'kan?" kataku sambil menunjuk tiang-tiang beton yang ada angka tiganya "Bukan masih jauh?"

"Kalau jadi memang benar 25 lantai. Tapi, kan tidak jadi. Baru dibuat 5 lantai saja." Pantas saja gedung 25 lantai terlihat pendek begitu. "Mau ke atas lagi?"

.

.

Sampai atas aku langsung berlari ke pinggir gedung, tambah senang sekali karena sekarang sudah gerimis. Mungkin kalau orang dari bawah melihatku, akan menyangka aku ingin bunuh diri. Posenya mendukung sekali, dengan kedua tangan aku rentangkan. Tapi, maaf-maaf saja, aku masih cinta kehidupan dan masih ingin merasakan tetesan air hujan. Sungguh, ini keren sekali! Baru kali pertama aku bisa merasakan ritik hujan di lantai paling atas gedung bertingkat, masa bodoh dengan tanggapan Toushiro yang sampai segitunya melihatku.

"Kalau sampai ada laporan dari kepolisian mengenai wanita yang jatuh dari lantai 5 gedung tak terpakai, aku tidak ingin jadi saksi ya." Spontan aku berpaling kebelakang tempat Toushiro berdiri. "Kamu itu maniak hujan atau terobsesi dengan hujan?" tanya Toushiro, buka suara lagi.

Perlahan aku mundur dari pinggir gedung sambil berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro "Aku itu…" sebenarnya aku bingung ingin menjawab apa, selama ini aku memang menyukai hujan. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan itu. "Aku tidak tahu, Toushiro."

Toushiro mengeryit, ikut bingung juga sepertinya. "Tidak tahu? Kamu terlihat tertarik sekali dengan hujan. Tapi, mana mungkin kamu tidak tahu alasannya?" aku menggeleng lagi. "Kata orang, bisa dibilang ilmuan. Hujan itu dapat meresonansikan masa lalu. Mungkin kamu merasakan itu." kata Toushiro yang terlihat seperti pertanyaan.

"Resonansi?" Toushiro mengangguk "Itu bukannya sebuah proses bergetarnya suatu benda karena benda lain bergetar juga ya? Karena terpengaruhi oleh frekuensinya."

Toushiro mengehela nafas berat, sepertinya dia lelah. Sungguh aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Tapi, mana mungkin aku tertawa ditengah obrolan semi-serius sepeti ini. Dan kalau ditanya '_kamu kenapa tertawa?_'' lalu aku jawab '_wajahmu lucu sekali'_. Bisa saja aku langsung ditendang ke bawah. Kata Yoruichi-neesan, Toushiro itu jago sekali main sepak bola. "Kuchiki, hanya untuk tahu saja. Aku tidak suka fisika, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan fisika. Dan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan 'resonansi' yang kamu bicarakan tadi." Ucap Toushiro sambil menggerakan kedua jari ditangannya menirukan tanda kutip. "Meresonansikan masa lalu itu maksudnya mengingatkan kamu pada suatu hal di masa lalu."

"Masa lalu? Masa lalu itu bukannya tidak penting?" Spontan mata Toushiro langsung menatapku tajam, sebentar aku sedikit takut. Tapi, menurutku memang benar, masa lalu itu tidak penting. Orang yang terus-menerus menatap masa lalu, hidupnya tidak akan maju, tidak akan berkembang. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Lagi pula selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan masa laluku, bahkan aku lupa. Jadi, kalau hujan meresonansikan masa laluku itu sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Toushiro sepertinya sedikit tak suka dengan pertanyaanku, dia mencoba menyangga. "Tidak penting katamu?" Aku mengangguk polos "Kamu sadar tidak, kalau kamu ada disini karena masa lalu yang membawamu. 15 menit yang lalu kamu masih berada di lantai 3 dan karena dari sana kamu bisa ada disini, menikmati gerimis ini. Walaupun hanya 15 menit atau bahkan satu detik itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Tanpa masa lalu kita tidak bisa mencapai masa depan." Kalau itu aku juga tahu. Tapi, aku merasa aku ada disini karena keinginanku dan ajakannya Toushiro juga. Walaupun aku ikut membenarkan pernyataan Toushiro yang terakhir. Tetap, bagiku melihat masa lalu sama saja berjalan mundur.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Spekulasi setiap orang pasti beda-beda, seperti koin yang mempunyai dua sisi. Iya 'kan?" ucapku sambil nyengir kuda.

Toushiro mengangguk-mengangguk. "Iya… benar juga." Ucapnya sambil senyum. Kami-sama, senyumannya kali ini terlihat lebih manis.

Aku baru sadar kalau gerimisnya sudah berubah jadi hujan. Dan, kami berdua sudah basah. "Toushiro." Toushiro berpaling menatapku. "Bagaimana kalau kita main hujan-hujanan?" ajakku semangat.

Toushiro terlihat kaget. "Hujan-hujanan?" Aku mengangguk sambil senyum lebar "Tapi kita bukan anak SD, Kuchiki."

"Tapi baju kita sudah terlanjur basah, Toushiro. Mengapa kita tidak sekalian mengingat masa-masa SD kita? katamu masa lalu itu penting? Bukan tidak salah kalau mengingatnya?" Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak punya tujuan untuk mengingat masa SD. Iseng saja mengajak Toushiro basah-basahan, dia kalau basah ehm tambah keren!

"Ya tapi, waktu SD aku tidak pernah seperti ini."

"Lalu kenapa kamu bilang, main hujan-hujanan itu seperti anak SD?!" tanyaku sedikit jengkel juga.

Toushiro menggerling. "Emm.. penilaian objektif?"

.

.

Kami benar-benar jadi bermain hujan, di atas gedung lantai 5. Serius aku senang sekali! Pemandangan awan hitamnya itu menakjubkan, seru! Tidak ada yang mengganggu dan tidak ada yang mencibir '_belum pernah bertemu hujan ya?'_. Aku sering sekali mendapatkannya kalau sedang bermain hujan.

Toushiro dan aku sampai basah kuyup. Dan, ternyata Yoruichi-neesan beserta kawan-kawan sudah pulang meninggalkan kami berdua. Ditambah lagi, sepeda Toushiro dibawa pulang sama Yachiru. "Takut hilang, Nii-chan. Makanya Yachiru bawa pulang." Akunya saat ditanya. Entah itu pernyataan polos seorang gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun atau there are hidden things in it. Walhasil, Aku dan Toushirou pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Untung saja jarak Menara Kiramoto dengan rumah Kisuke-ojisan tidak terlalu jauh. Sampai rumah Kisuke-ojisan, bukan disambut dengan handuk dan teh hangat, tetapi semua menertawakan kami. Kami-sama, dimanakah rasa peri kemanusiaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hanya terlihat awan hitam yang menggumpal pekat sejak pagi tadi, setelah dua hari turun hujan cukup deras. Namun, hingga jam makan siang hujan belum juga turun. Hari ini, Yachiru mengajak Yoruichi-neesan bermain sepeda bersama. Tentu saja dia tidak datang sendiri melainkan bersama Toushiro. Aku pun setelah sedikit demam kemarin akibat main hujan sebelumnya, diperbolehkan ikut bersama Nee-san. Lagi pula Yoruichi-neesan tidak akan tega meninggalkanku seorang diri hanya bersama Kisuke-ojisan. Akhirnya kami berempat pergi bermain di area parkir Menara Kiramoto.

Aku seperti biasa lebih tertarik untuk naik kepuncak gedung, sekedar duduk-duduk santai dari pada bermain sepeda bersama. Toushiro tidak dipungkiri juga akan ikut naik bersamaku.

Sambil merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata untuk merasakan hempasan angin yang cukup kencang dan sejuk, aku berniat bertanya sesuatu pada Toushiro. "Toushiro, kenapa kamu berpikir masa lalu itu penting?"

Toushiro berjalan perlahan menghampiriku sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. "Karena bagiku, dengan masa lalu. Aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang."

Aku mengangguk-mengangguk paham. "Berarti masa lalu kamu itu keren sekali ya?"

Toushiro mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tidak juga." Aku mengeryit bingung. "Justru sepertinya sama sekali tidak bagus. Namun, karena seperti itulah aku tidak cepat melupakannya."

"Yang seperti ini, yang aku tidak suka dari masa lalu. Dan, menganggap masa lalu itu tidak penting." Ucapku sambil berbalik menatap Toushiro. "Kalau memang masa lalu itu tidak bagus, kenapa harus diingat kembali? Bukankah itu akan membuat kita sedih atau bahkan merasa bersalah? Lebih baik menatap masa depan yang lebih cerah dan mencapainya dari pada harus terus terikat pada masa lalu."

Toushiro menggeleng. "Bagiku, masa lalu itu akan membuatku bersyukur sudah mencapai dititik ini dan membuatku menghargai kerja kerasku untuk menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Baik." Aku berjalan kepinggir gedung, sekedar melihat Yoruichi-neesan dibawah "Memang ada apa dengan masa lalumu, Toushiro?" Lama, Toushiro diam terpaku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu ikut campur. Kalau tidak boleh, tidak cerita juga tak apa."

"Aku dulu itu bodoh, Kuchiki." Cukup terkejut aku medengarnya. Tapi, aku tetap diam hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela. "Nilai ku selalu paling buruk dikelas, hanya seni yang selalu sempurna. Tapi, Otousan mencibir kalau seni saja tidak cukup. Akupun tidak punya cukup teman untuk berbagi akibat kebodohanku." Toushiro terlihat merunduk. Aku jadi semakin bersalah, karena pertanyaanku dia harus mengingat kembali masa-masa itu. aku tidak salah atas pendapatku sebelumnya, bukan? "Tapi akhirnya, aku bisa membuktikan dengan seni aku bisa mencapai impianku. Aku menjadi juara pertama pameran lukisan yang aku ikuti, dan mendapat beasiswa selama kuliah di Akademi Seni Karakura." Kata Toushiro sambil senyum.

"Kamu hebat, Toushiro!" ucapku kagum.

Toushiro menggeleng. "Tidak juga, sebelum ini aku bukan apa-apa. Maka itu aku sangat mementingkan masa laluku. Agar aku tidak terlalu naif dengan kenyataan."

Aku menggerling. "Emm ya, ada beberapa hal yang aku benarkan juga dari kata-katamu tadi."

"Aku juga, kamu tidak salah kalau berpikir masa depan itu penting." Aku berpaling menatap Toushiro tertarik. "Kita melanjutkan hidup dengan menjalankan masa depan. Bukan dengan masa lalu." Toushirou menatapku kembali. "Spekulasi setiap orang berbeda, layaknya sebuah koin yang mempunyai dua sisi." Ucap Toushiro yang langsung kabur kebawah.

"AISH..! Dasar plagiat!" teriakku kemudian mengejarnya kebawah.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari terakhirku berada dirumah Kisuke-ojisan. Sudah seminggu dan besok aku harus sekolah. Entah mengapa kali ini berbeda sekali rasanya. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin terus berada disini atau bahkan ingin tinggal disini. Aku ingin main bersama Toushiro setiap hari. Aneh, aku nyaman saja kalau sedang main bersama dia. Tapi, sepertinya berbeda dengan rasa nyamanku kalau main bersama Yoruichi-neesan.

Dan, dihari terakhirku berada dirumah Kisuke-ojisan, Toushiro mengajakku bermain sepeda bersama lagi. Tapi, kali ini hanya berdua saja. Aku pikir ini sedikit romantis dengan suasana sehabis hujan atau mungkin ini memang romantis.

"Kuchiki, kamu inginku ajak terbang tidak?" tanya Toushiro, kami sedang dijalan dan berboncengan di sepeda. Aku bingung, maksud Toushiro apa?

"Terbang?" Toushiro mengangguk sambil terus mengayuh sepeda. "Jangan bilang, terbang yang kamu maksud itu terjun dari puncak Menara Kiramoto?" Tebakku.

Toushiro mengerem sepedanya tiba-tiba "Kamu mikir apasih! Begini, apa yang kamu inginkan saat hujan reda?" tanya Toushiro.

"Emm, aku ingin lari-lari di pinggir pantai." Toushiro mengeryit mendengar jawabanku. "Lalu, aku ingin naik sepeda tanpa rem di jalan menurun. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi, aku ingin main di tengah lapangan tapi saat hujan deras."

"Kamu ingin tersambar petir ya, Kuchiki?" Aku mengangkat bahu saja menanggapinya. "Tapi, aku bisa mewujudkan kenginanmu yang kedua." Aku mengeryit bingung. Tiba-tiba Toushiro menunjuk jalan didepan kami. Dan, Tara! Turunan! Aku tidak menyangka karena dari tadi aku membelakanginya.

"Sekarang, ayo naik lagi. Kita terbang! Tapi, pegangan yang kuat. Aku tidak ingin mendadak jadi dokter."

"Sepeda ini ada remnya tidak?" tanyaku.

"Ada."

"Yah, tidak seru!"

Toushiro menghela nafas pajang. "Baik, aku tidak akan mengerem sepedanya. Kecuali ada hal-hal diluar dugaan. Bisa saja ada truk melaju dari arah berlawanan dan kita tidak mengerem sepedanya dan…"

"Stop, stop, stop! Kenapa jadi seperti yang ada diberita-berita begitu? Seram tahu!"

"Lebih baik tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat naik dan pengangan yang kuat."

3..

.

2..

.

1..

"WAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

.

.

.

.

Tadi itu pengalaman naik sepeda yang tidak akan aku lupa. Kami berdua sama-sama teriak sekencang-kecangnya dan sepeda pun ikut melaju tambah cepat karena tidak direm. Mungkin aku tidak akan mau lagi naik sepeda seperti tadi. Cukup sekali dan itu akan menciptakan kenangan indah. Lagi pula, jantungku nyaris copot.

Sekarang kami berdua seperti biasa sedang berada di lantai paling atas Menara Kiramoto. Toushiro belum tahu kalau aku harus pulang malam ini ke Seireitei, mungkin sekarang waktu untuk memberitahunya.

"Toushiro, aku ingin pamit denganmu." Toushiro yang tadinya sedang menatap kesekeliling langsung beralih menatapku. "Malam ini, aku harus pulang ke Seireitei. Tapi, aku janji aku akan kesini lagi. Nanti kita main sepeda bersama lagi." ucapku sambil senyum.

Mata Toushiro kelihatannya sendu. Bukan aku _ge-er_, tapi mungkin Toushiro sedih aku kembali ke Seireitei. "Sepertinya tidak ada lain kali, Kuchiki."

Aku mengeryit. "Maksudnya? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan kesini lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan masih ada disini. Besok pagi, aku harus pindah karena Otousan dipindah tugas. Aku belum tahu kami akan pindah kemana dan mungkin akan selama tiga tahun aku disana. Aku tidak tahu, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak. Karena setelah itu aku harus segera mengurus kuliahku di Akademi Seni." Ucap Toushiro yang berhasil membuatku diam terpaku.

.

.

Rintik hujan menghiasi keterdiaman kami. Kali ini kami berdua tidak menikmati hujan dengan bermain-main, melainkan duduk di pinggir lantai gedung sambil merasakan terpaan angin sore dan rintikan hujan. Lembayung jingga juga turut mengiasi ufuk barat langit. Sambil terus berharap kalau kami dapat bertemu lagi. Dan, bermain bersama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga sekarang harapan itu masih ada, sudah tiga tahun harapan itu masih terus ada didalam ribuan keinginanku yang lainnya. Bahkan harapan itu menempati tempat tertinggi dalam daftar keinginanku. Hari itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu Toushiro, dan hari ini tepat satu bulan sebelum tiga tahunnya hari itu.

Diatas Menara Kiramoto, aku sendiri yang hanya ditemani hujan gerimis membuat aku sadar kalau hujan memang dapat membuat orang ter-resonansi kemasa lalunya, sepertiku contohnya. Sekarang aku bisa mendefinisikan kesukaanku pada hujan, aku suka hujan karena dengan hujan aku dapat mengingat masa laluku. Dan juga, aku baru sadar kalau masa lalu itu berharga. Bukan penting, masa depan lebih penting dari pada masa lalu. Tapi, masa lalu itu berharga. Masa lalu itu tidak pernah hilang, hanya belalu seiring waktu. Masa depan akan hilang jika diubah dari masa lalu. Tentu kalian pernah mendengar tentang mesin waktu bukan? Dan dengan itu masa depan dapat diubah dengan melalui masa lalu.

Bahkan sekarang aku menginginkan masa laluku. Masa laluku seminggu bersama Toushiro. Terima kasih, Toushiro. Telah menyadarkanku tentang arti masa lalu. Dan, terima kasih juga sudah mewujudkan keinginan keduaku. Tapi, bisakah kamu mewujudkan harapanku lagi? harapanku, kamu ada didepanku sekarang.

.

.

.

"**Hujan dapat meresonansikan kenangan masa lalu. Masa lalu itu berharga."**

.

-finish-

* * *

Haaallllooowww..!

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan, **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013…!**

Harapan saya terbesar saya sih, semoga saya dapat lulus UN dan SMNPTN dengan nilai baik, AMIN :D

Oh yaa, saya sadar kok disini Hitsugaya tidak se-cool Hitsugaya-taichou ^^.. *masang watados* hihi

Dan saya adalah orang yang akan selalu sangat menghargai warning : Don't like Don't Read :D yeay!

Terima kasih yang sudah mengerti, readers!

Terima kasih telah membaca!

Gomen kalau friendshipnya kurang terasa, hehe ^^v

**Review? Please..! ^^**

_-..Salam Ryn-s ..-_


End file.
